A World War II Love Story
by Swing Baby Bella
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had fallen in love in the 1940s? He's the youngest child of a large, poor family and she is the beautiful party girl from the upper middle class that he falls for. These are his letters home, proving that love isn't always easy.
1. Chapter 1, June 9th, 1941

**This story is told through a series of letters written by Edward to his Bella starting in June 1941 and running through much of World War II. A/H, AU. This story will be lemon free and fairly clean. I love a good lemon like the next girl, but this story didn't seem the place for it. There will be plenty or romance, a little stress and a lot of love and home sickness. I'm hoping that this will give everyone a feel for what life was like for soldiers and civilians during the 40s, proving that it wasn't all big band music and romantic perfection. Not that there isn't room for a _little_ perfection. :)**

**P.S. My Edward needs a name. Any ideas?**

* * *

><p>June 941

Mon 4:30 pm

Hello Bella My Sweet:

This is Masen talking. I've got quite a lot to say and don't quite know how to start. Well anyway honey, I'm all alone in this camp in the wilderness, that is to say I'm the only B. Co man here now. All of the men in the 37th Div except one man from each company left for Texas this am to start maneuvers against the 32 Div, the job of the man in each company who stayed here is to guard whatever equipment hasn't been moved out as yet. (That's me) Wed am June 11th I am to report to Regimental H.Q. and then will be taken to Fort Boregard from there (Its in LA somewhere) There I will be assigned to an officer of the 32 Div and travel with him until this maneuver is over. It is supposed to end some time between Fri or Mon. After maneuvers we don't know if we will come back here to camp again or go on into Texas down by the Mexican Border. I've heard both & don't know which to believe. It's getting so anymore when you think of me you can't even be sure which of the 48 states I'm in.

Something funny happened last nite. I was kitchen guard so I had to stay up all nite and was supposed to get the cooks up at 2:00am so they could have breakfast ready by 3:00am. We have had some trouble in the kitchen lately cause the cooks hate the guy who is over them and this morning they decided to strike. I called em & they wouldn't get up, pulled Paul out of his tent into the street, he crawled back in bed to go to sleep & told me to go to hell. I had to get the "top kick" up to get them up to cook breakfast and he really raised hell with em. They forgot about the strike & decided to cook breakfast.

The clouds have been dark, low & moving very fast all last evening and today. I imagine there is a big storm down on the Gulf and we are due for a hard rain. Hope I don't get as soaked this time as I did the last. Gosh but this place is deserted since everyone left, it's just like camping in a big field by yourself.

There is enough food in the ice box to last me till I leave but the darn fools didn't leave me any water. If I can't catch rain water I'll have to walk several miles miles to get some to hold me over till Wed.

This life isn't so bad for a guy if he can take care of & think for himself but it would really hurt a fellow who couldn't. I don't suppose I'll receive any mail and I'm not even sure I can mail this after I write it but if you do receive it and then don't get any for several days or even a week don't worry darling. I'll just be out in these forests some where that I can't write for a while. Gosh I wish I was home Penny. The only thing nice about these nite hikes is that I can lie on my back, gaze at the stars and moon, recall a million memories of you and make a million plans for us. It's hell to miss you so and know it will be so long before I can be with you. I want to put my arms around you so very much, every once in a while I can get a slight whiff of the way your hair used to smell and feel my arms about you as they used to be but it's only for a second & isn't much help when I want you so much & not just memories of you.

By Candle Light

Hello Again Sweetheart.

I've eaten supper and it is now almost dark. Bob Jones, a kid who transferred to Anti Tank Co last month just came over and asked me over to listen to his radio this evening. Guess I might as well go.

Will close for now darling, as far as I know now I will be able to write tomorrow- but if this is your last letter for a while don't worry.

Will be thinking of you darling, I'll take you to work, meet you for lunch & take you home every day. Will spend every evening at your house except Fri nite and will meet you somewhere on the corner that nite so Nina won't be angry.

More Love Than You Can Ever Need

See you tomorrow

Edward

P.S. Write same place & often as you can. E.A.M

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know there are a lot of misspelled words, missing punctuation, etc. in this story. This is done for a reason. Our Edward is from a poor family, his parents died when he was 13 and he dropped out of high school to get a job and help with the bills. It irks me to no end to write like this, but I think this is how he would write. I hope you enjoy this series of letters home. They come from a very special place in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2, June 10th, 1941

June 10/41

Tues 6:30 pm

Hello Bella Darling:

It is just 6:30pm, June 10th, 1941, all of that doesn't mean a damn thing to me, I can just mark this off as one more lonely day I've had to spend without you. Gosh honey but I wish that I could still be working eight hours per day and be able to look forward every minute of those eight hours to coming home to you. When I think of the weeks and months I've spent with you in the past it just seems like a dream, as tho it might have happened in some other life or as if it never really happened at all. I'd think I was in heaven tonite if I could climb off of the streetcar, walk down 5th Ave, open the front door, go out to the kitchen, raid the ice box and pantry, help you get supper, eat across the table from you, kiss you about six times before during & after supper, argue about nothing, help you with the dishes, sit in the front room & put my arms around you, kiss you goodnite at midnite & catch the 12:05am home or even better kiss you goodnite at the top of the stairs, remember how many times we've done just that? Guess that is what you'd call "wishful thinking" cause tonite as it grows dark I'm laying (pardon me till I light my candle) here in Louisiana in a field somewhere close to Texas, straw and mud belne beneath me, a leaky tent of 2 by 4 foot canvas over me, rain falling on the tent (most likely me too if it gets any harder) wondering where you are, what your doing & if your still missing me as I miss you.

Tues nite - I suppose your Mom is gone & you are out somewhere, who are you with? I hope your not having too good a time. It seems ages since I've heard from you, your last letter was written on the 3rd of June so its been a week now & I won't get any mail till next Sat as far as I know. I can't even be sure that these letters are getting beyond Camp Claiborne, all I can do is hope. I leave here tomorrow morning. Thot at first I was to go to Camp Beauregard but orders have been changed & now I don't know where I'm going, will write from where ever I am soon as I can. Don't worry bout me - I'll love you seven days a week even if I end up in China. Wonder what kind of bug it was that just crawled over my bare back. In the dark like this it's no use to worry, you can't find em even if you look for em. (PS- I don't look, afraid I might find em) Looks like I'm in for a big electrical storm, it's raining hard, thunder and lightning. _

And so after a 10 min battle I won the "first round". It really is pouring down now. I've got all the leaks stopped except the one directly over my bed and I can't stop that one. I'm a good natured man honey but so help me I'm gonna change one of these days. If this keeps up I may finish this letter as I float down the Mississippi River.

I love you Bella, even if I am gonna get soaked I love you anyway. Man oh man its pouring, if I had any sense I'd be scared. This is one time I'm glad your not with me - Remember the night it rained when we were out riding & then you had to go & get sick. Gosh I was worried about you - Bella you won't ever stop loving me will you honey. I know I ain't much to look at & I'm kinda nuts but I love & need you so very much. I can stand anything so long as I know you are mine but no matter how nice it might be life wouldn't be worth living if I lost you. Gosh Bella I pity those poor guys who are out on maneuvers now. They'll pitch tents in mud holes, sleep in rain coats, soaking wet clothes and most likely be hungry. If this is preparing to keep the U.S. safe for Democracy, it's a "hard row to hoe".

My candle is just about gone & its all I have so will have to close, bless you my darling, think of me Bella, miss & love me more than you can stand. Be careful and write me long letter.

So Long Darling

See you tomorrow

E. Masen- I made it, the candle is still burning.

E.A.M.


	3. Chapter 3, June 20th, 1941

June 20th, 1941

Hello Again Today Sweetheart

I got my mail brat. Bless you sweetheart. I got my mail – Six letters honey, the one, dated June 17th, all of em got here this pm. Gosh I don't know how to start. To start with the letter of June 1st. My leaving Columbus must have made you a changed woman. I can't believe you finally had the nerve to tell your boss to treat you with more respect like that. If you'd keep on giving people hell in that manner you'd get along a lot better, any one from Newton on down you might lose your job but honey you can work in any office if you just build up your self confidence a little – Newton isn't mad at you darling, most likely he has his worries too. If he didn't want you there honey you'd be fired. Don't let that worry you. You say you hate Columbus honey, I'd give a hell of a lot to be there at this very moment. It's not the town of course but because you are there. If you were in Galin or Circleville they would be my greatest obsession. I love you Bella. No matter where you might be, that's where I want to be too – Darling I'll never have too much trouble of my own to listen & try to help you with yours. It used to hurt my when you'd say you'd like to tell me things, but feel you couldn't trust me. When I come home Bella we'll build a world for ourselves and only let a favored few of our friends come in it. You and I together are a world, at least to me we are – You said your Grandma isn't well, write & tell me what's wrong Bella. I've wondered and worried about her lately, don't want anything to happen to her while I'm here. I couldn't come home. Give her my love & ask her to write soon as she can.

Response to your letter from Fri June 6th:

You have been really worried about that job & the new girl, haven't you. If it gets too tough honey look for a better job, remember if you hadn't had a little intestinal fortitude you'd still be working at the 5 & 10 ¢ store 9 & 10 hours per day. Glad to hear you had a nice time at Angela's but I suppose you've forgotten it by now.

Your right brat, I would have enjoyed the pictures you had taken. You say your coworkers drink a lot, give you odds you've broken your drinking promise by now –Huh? I asked you not to drink while I was gone because I worry about you when I'm not there to take care of you. I've asked you several times in my letters about your promise and you never reply.

So you met me at Union Station in your dream eh? Gosh honey I'm sorry it was a dream. If you don't kiss me as you say you did I'm gonna start a fight right then & there when & if I come home in Aug. Of course I dream of you darling, lots of times since I've been here, how could I have you on my mind all day & not dream of you at nite. I love you Bella.

Response to your Monday June 9th Letter:

Hey honey where is my Sat & Sun letter. Where were you, what did you do, go drink, eat & sleep? Did you love & miss me those two days. Was one of them the day you went to the lake with your brother Seth & The "guy". I gotta know- So your starting a "Novena", I'm glad honey, wish I could. Keep on going Bella, ask for what you want for both of us cause I want it too.

Windsor restaurant for supper, gosh dearest you can't know how swell that sounds, wonder how it will be to sit across a table from you and watch you eat honey. I won't want food, just feast my eyes on you – Where is the Indianola Diner? Never heard of it. Haven't seen any of the pictures you mentioned – Haven't even heard a radio for a hell of a while and you of all people know how I miss both of em. I'll certainly enjoy that new radio you've got at home now.

You write that you have faith darling, so do I. I may be in the dumps & write home "blue" letters at times but ignore them. I want you Isabella and every thing we've planned more than anything else in the world and if I ever have anything that's what I'll have. If I can't have it, I want nothing. I have faith in God, also in you and myself we can't lose Bella – God willing-

Don't know the "Hut Sut Song" you mentioned. I figured when I heard it that I would catch on. You like it eh?

Response to your June 11 – Wed pm. Letter:

Hey Bella where's my Tuesday letter. What did you do, eat, go & stuff yesterday? I gotta know. You see Bella, you'll never be able to forget me, not when even a new Victrola that I've never seen plays my records for you. "Yours" I mean. Never heard the song "When The Sun Comes Out" but if you like it I like it. I like "Apple Blossom Time" too. 40°/F in June honey? I can't believe it. If all your doing now at work is typing you should get plenty of practice. You'll be able to take care of another office job easily. So you count the days instead of the months as I do. It does help honey – Do you realize dearest that as I write this I'm ending my 148th day here – That's over 1/3 of the year brat. We can make it honey, we're in love, were both doing as we promised & we each want the same thing, believe in me Bella, don't change your heart or mind about me and we're gonna win, government, Hitler & all. We can do it.

The dream you had that I was home & wouldn't waken you would never happen & you know it. If I get a 3 month leave any time I'll wire you flowers and you'll be able to hear me "howl" your name from Mississippi. All the way to Ohio. I know why you didn't write yesterday – your hair perm appointment. That makes it "ok". Will one last you 6 mo?

You received my mean letter you say – Let's mark it off as a bad day when I wrote it darling. By the way, your not being "bawled out" for not writing darling. I just mentioned it in this letter for fun. I knew that it was the fault of the mail & said so if you'll reread the letter you'll know its true. I still don't know about Alice's trip you mentioned, guess the letter was lost in the mail.

As in your dreams a million times I've planned how we'd act if I could walk in & surprise you, maybe those nights you dreamed of me I was out in a field, wrapped in a blanket looking at the stars, wanting you, needing you, eating my heart out cause I couldn't hear your voice, maybe some of those thots did get thru 1300 miles of space to you, only God knows but I don't think its impossible.

You say you know that your not writing how much you love and miss me, you should dearest. I know that its true & still I want to read it in your letters. You can't blame me for that can you? You wouldn't care much for my letters if I just wrote army 'dope" would you? Your letters are wonderful Isabella but add love & "I miss you" when you think of it.

Gee it's good to hear about your new clothes, you haven't mentioned buying anything new for a long time. Wish I could see em Bella- Bet you look swell. Thanks a million for the stamps honey. I needed em & I'll quit being mean if you do all you've promised.

Response to your Monday June 17th letter:

Where is my Sat & Sun letter again. I gotta know Bella. You said even if you were busy in your Fri letter you'd write. You didn't.

Sorry I scared you when I called last week Bella, was afraid I might but I had to call, so you bawled, how come? It half sounds like you don't love me. Remember I told you so long as you loved me nothing could ever happen to me, I believe that Bella. No darling I haven't been at Fort Beauregard but you keep writing to me there till I tell you to quit – I got the $1.00 Bella & thanks twice. I really needed it honey, badly, you'll be repayed.

You keep thinking we'll be together & it won't be long darling, Don't ever change Isabella honey. Write on toilet paper if need be but write.

It's dark now honey & I need sleep so will close. God bless & keep you Bella. Love me same old way & you know I'll never change. Thanks for everything.

See You Tomorrow

Edward

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A Novena is a prayer practice of Catholics and some older protestant religions where you pray on a schedule for 9 days to ask for a special request from God.<strong>

**Also, the reason that Edward's phone call was a big deal was because long distance phone calls in this time were generally for important, urgent matter. Even though he is still in the U.S., the call would have been expensive then.**


	4. Chapter 4, June 21st, 1941

3 mi outside Claiborne Louisiana.

June 21 or 22nd

Hello Isabella Honey.

As usual sweetheart I've moved again. We left "Boyce" LA yesterday am and came to the same spot just outside of Claiborne where I started from on the 11th of this month, only this time instead of being with B. Co I am still with the regular army- I've got a lot to tell darling. First of all I do have my "Corporal" rating now. When we pulled in here yesterday I got to talk to my Capt of B Company, he said that I had my rating and as far as I know I started to draw the $54.00 pay from the first of June, if I did I'll be paid $54.00 this pay. How does that sound?

I've told you a lot of our troubles, that is the seven other men of mine who are on detached service from the 37th but I didn't tell you all of it cause there was no point in worrying you but now that its about over I can tell you. These last 11 days have been hell, "hell" honey. As I said we are under southern officers and "non-coms" of the regular army and they have really taken advantage of us. The regular army hates National Guardsmen and on top of that these southerners enjoying making it as tough as possible for a northerner so they have really laid it on us. We have been worked half to death, I was lucky to get Col. Lowe as my officer as he has been swell but some of these poor devils had 6 hrs sleep from Sun to Wed, worked all the rest of the time. We were given every dirty detail they could find and there is one particular non-com who has bullied us to death. Any one of we eight men would gladly split his skull if we could get away with it. I've never hated anyone the way I do that man. One of our eight men refused to work anymore last nite and this non-com threatened to beat him up, we other 7 men just quit what we were doing, walked over and surrounded him. We must have looked pretty tough cause the guy called for an officer and for the first time we got a square deal. The officer told him to lay off us & let us go to bed. If he'd have laid a hand on that kid we would have beat him half to death. We'd had all we could take.

As I said I talked to Cap't of B. Co last night before they left here & he said I had been "made". Told him how we were being treated & he raised "hell", you see our officers thot we had it pretty nice, they didn't know how things were. I told him that the regular army intended to keep us till Oct. and he said "like hell they will. I need you here and I'll get your discharge from there inside of three days. Go on back & wait on it". So I've only two more days of this crap to take. I'm glad of it. I've never felt more like murder in my life.

The other seven men will have to stay till at least June 28, the only reason I can be discharged so soon is because I've been given a non com rating. In the army you can put a non com in charge of a detail but you can't make him work on a detail. Well my troubles are about over so enough on that.

Got a letter from you yesterday, it was mailed the 16th, written the 14th & sent to Shelby – I received your letter written to Beauregard on the 17th the day before this one. That makes sense if you read it twice.

Honey do you honestly think I'm good looking enough to be mobbed by a bunch of women if caught alone? – Maybe in an "old maids" home huh? You dreamed you had a little boy eh? Gosh honey I'm glad you liked him. Having a boy isn't so bad, now is it? Bella, what do you say we have two girls & two boys, twins each time, that would be unusual, save a lot of time and bother and we'd both have what we want then. How about 2 boys and 2 girls at the same time? Do you think you could do it? If so you'd get your name in the "Sunday Star" too just like I did. Or did I? Have you ever seen my picture yet? Honey our children whether boys or girls will be marvels, my good looks & your brains, how could they be otherwise? Did you visit Sam & Emily as you planned? Whats happened to their two darlings lately, surely something has.?

Honey after I get out of this "prison outfit" and back to my own company I still don't know where we'll be headed for, at least not until I find out what is planned for B. Co but near as I can tell, here it is. Today is Sat so I should be back with B. Co by Tues, they are out on maneuvers this week some where near Texas border so that's where I'll go from here. They are due back at Claiborne by June 26th and then we are to back in Camp Shelby by June 31st- or July 1st-Now get this straight honey, (keep writing to) on second thot, soon as you receive this letter change back to my old Shelby address. –Corporal E.A. Masen Co B 166 INF. APO 37 Div Camp Shelby Miss. That sounds pretty familiar doesn't it?

Great days Isabella honey. When you receive this June will be just about be on her way out. Soon as we push through the month of July we're more than halfway thru our year dearest, Maybe I can come home in Aug. hot dog, if not then, I can for sure by the first week of Sept. That will only leave 3 mo and 3 wks to go after my next leave and if I've got the dope straight we are allowed 30 days of leave per year. I took eight days last April, if I take 10 days then Sept that adds up to 18 days which would leave me 12 days to come home over Xmas if you wanted me to – Back here for 23 days in Jan of next year and it's all over. Isabella my sweet, that's wonderful. I'll hunt me a new job, we can be married and start to have those things we have wanted and planned for, for so long, house, kids and you & me, its going to work out Bella, just as we've both prayed it would. Keep the chin up my Bella, we've got this year and our trouble beaten if we just hold out a while longer. –Just one thing, when I come home on leave this time you either kiss me in front of your mom or I won't marry you. I really think she ought to know I kiss you. Bella, as your Mother she has a right to know. How bout it Bella. What do you think?

Well darling I've got to close so ever I'll tell you I love you. No need for me to try & write how very much I love you, need you, miss you. I know I can't and you know I do.

Congratulate me on my promotion & I'll send you some dough, otherwise I'll spend it for drink. Bless you my darling & from now on make each letter longer than your last.

More Love Than You'll Ever Need.

See You Tomorrow.

Edward

P.S. Don't worry about the two boys & two girls at one time. I'll love you even if it isn't possible, what a joke if it should be.

E.A.M.


End file.
